


Life and Times

by Miss_read



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy is a genius baby, Other, Pepper becomes Mother #2, Tony is actually a great Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_read/pseuds/Miss_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the softest, most precious, most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Her eyes were closed and her skin was so pale, making her large, rosy cheeks seem even pinker. </p><p>“I’m gunna keep her.” He said gently.</p><p>**A series of mini-stories about Tony raising Darcy, and Pepper raising Tony.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darcy always had one man in her life. No matter what, her father would always be right by her side, if not behind the tinted windows of his car. 

He was just 20 when she was born, still in a permanent haze of alcohol and parties and women. Her mother only contacted him in the last week of her pregnancy. It had been a classic one night stand and at first he denied that it was even his, but say nobody could the wisps of black hair and nose wasn’t his. 

Sarah Lewis, said right away that she didn’t want her. Right there in the delivery room as the little girl was washed and swaddled. 

“Dont give her to me. I don’t want a baby.” She sighed.  
“I can pay for everything..” Tony said quickly “I’ll get you an apartment for the two of you..”  
“No, Tony.” She cut him off “I’m signing away my rights. I don’t want a baby at all. I’m not her mother, I’m just the woman who gave birth to her.”

The midwife bought the baby over and held it out to him.  
“What am I supposed to do?” He frowned, looking between the bundle of blanket and Sarah.  
“Give her up for adoption, sell her at an auction. Just don’t give her to me.” Sarah waved a hand at him. 

Tony was about to reply, but then the little girl was placed in his arms. 

She was the softest, most precious, most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Her eyes were closed and her skin was so pale, making her large, rosy cheeks seem even pinker. 

“I’m gunna keep her.” He said gently, not taking his eyes of his daughter.

Tony never saw Sarah after that day. And honestly, he didn’t want to. 

***

“You have to give her a name now, Tony.” Pepper said firmly “She’s two weeks old! She can’t be nameless forever.”  
Tony coiled away from his PA, who had been a saint since the baby was born; buying milk, diapers, other things babies needed for survival. Pepper may have been his age, but she was miles ahead in maturity and organisational skills.  
“I can’t think of anything, Pep.” He pouted “No name does her justice.” 

The baby opened her eyes, and Tony’s breath was once again knocked out of his lungs by the beautiful sea-green colour of them.  
“Tony, she needs an identity.” Pepper sighed.  
The babe gurgled. 

“Fine, what’s your favourite book?” Tony said simply, looking up at her.  
“Pride and Prejudice.” She replied. 

“Right. Not Elizabeth. Not Jane. Not Lydia.” He grimaced at the name choices “Not Caroline. What other female characters are there?”  
“Georgina Darcy.” Pepper sat down next to him. 

“Not that. Urgh.” Tony shook his head, but ran it through again “Darcy.” He said slowly. 

The baby shrieked in glee. 

***  
“Okay, Darcy. Point to the cow.” Tony said, his voice a little higher than normal.  
Darcy, now 5 months old, pressed her tiny hand against the cartoon drawing of a cow.  
“Good girl! Now the horsie.”  
She did the same.  
“Now point to daddy.” he said. 

Darcy pushed her palm against his chest.  
“Da!” She exclaimed, beaming “Dada!” 

Tony grinned so wide he thought his face would split in half.  
“That’s right, princess. I’m Dada.” He said as he scooped her into his arms “You’re so smart!”  
“Dadadadadadadadada.” Darcy giggled and tucked her face into his neck.  
“My little genius.” Tony held her close. 

The little girl looked up at him with wide eyes and in all of his years of living, nobody had ever looked at Tony with such adoration.

That’s what was strange about babies for him; they were so new. They knew nothing other than what was right in front of them. Tony was the only man Darcy knew at this point, and she identified him as the most important man in her life as she babbled his name over and over.

His father had never showed him much affection. He taught him and trained him to be the genius he was today, but he rarely afforded him any fatherly pride. Honestly, Tony didn’t know how he did it. Looking at Darcy, his daughter, he didn’t know how one could fight the unspeakable urge to protect, cherish and love their child. 

***

Tony slowed his love life down after Darcy was born. Not completely, but he sure was careful about protection. 

One morning, a new redhead, Trisha, stepped quietly into the kitchen of Tony’s beach house, naked for all but a silk robe that was embroidered with the image of a peacock on the back.  
She made herself some coffee, attempted to smooth down her mussed hair, and decided to take a look through the living room. 

Sat infront of the window, in a cushioned little corner, was Darcy. 

“Hello?” Trisha called to her.  
Darcy turned around and smiled brightly. Just one and a half years of age, she could already speak “Hi!”  
“Are you...who are you?” The redhead took a step closer, eyeing her closely.  
“I’m Darcy.” The infant announced, tapping a hand against her own chubby leg “You?” 

“I’m Trisha.” She said slowly “What are you doing there, Darcy?”  
“I’m watching the water.” Darcy pointed at the waves as they crashed against the cliff face below her “It’s loud, but I’m far ‘way. So it’s quiet.” 

“How old are you?” Trisha asked, confused how such a small child could be holding a full conversation.  
Darcy proudly held up one finger just as Tony rushed in. 

“Tara! You’re awake.” He said, eyes shifting to Darcy. His daughter looked up at him questioningly, he shook his head at her “I see you’ve met my housekeepers daughter. Say goodby, Darcy. Tara is leaving now.” Tony handed her her clothes and began to usher her out the door.  
“Bye bye, Trisha!” Darcy called, clapping.  
“Thanks for the great night, Trish. But I have to talk to my housekeeper about leaving her daughter lying around.” Tony said quickly, giving Trisha a quick kiss on the cheek before closing the door behind her. 

“Daddy, Pep’s gone!” Darcy said, holding out her arms to be picked up.  
Tony padded over and swooped her into his arms, resting her against his hips “Really? Where is she?”  
“She’s gone to boring.” She explained. 

He chuckled. It was Pepper’s little code for him when she didn’t have the time to go over the details of where she was going to a toddler, she simply told him she was going to do something boring. Lost in translation, Pepper ended up in the land of ‘Boring’ in Darcy’s mind. 

“Has she now? Well I guess that leaves just you and me, Princess.” Tony grinned, twirling them around “But I have some work to do, is that okay?”  
Darcy’s bright eyes widened “In the shop?” She asked hopefully.  
“Yes, Peanut. in the workshop.” Tony nodded “Do you want that?”  
“Yeah! The Shop!” Darcy grinned. 

By the time Pepper got back, Darcy was sat on one of the lab tables, playing with the building blocks Tony had made. 

They were touch activated, LED lit cubes that were transparent when unused. But when Darcy picked on up in her tiny hand, it would slowly gradiate into a colour. When they were stacked on top of each other, she could change the colours by tapping them, creating her own little light show. 

“Tony. I thought we agreed on the ‘no babies on work tables’ rule.” Pepper said as she stepped into the workshop, a small smile tugging at her lips.  
“She’s not a baby anymore.” Tony pointed out, lifting his eyes from the blueprints he was sketching “She spoke to the girl I slept with last night. In fact, I think she said more to her than I did.” 

Pepper rolled her eyes and made her way over to the workbench “Hello, Darcy.”  
“Hello, Pep.” Darcy smiled, tapping at the cubes until they changed to blue to match Pepper’s suit.  
“How are you?” She asked.  
“I am happy!” The toddler declared. 

Tony chuckled “Darcy and I are working together.”  
“How so?” Pepper asked.  
“Well, she said the prototype hydroelectric generator I’m building has to be more yellow, like the sun. So I’ve added a secondary level with some solar panels to it to give it some more sunshine.” He smiled. 

Darcy clapped. 

“Well, I have some more errands to run. Goodbye, Darcy.” Pepper smiled.  
“Bye, Pep.”  
“Oh, and Tony?” She lowered her voice “Try and keep your one-night stands away from Darcy, okay?” 

“Affirmative, Captain.” Tony gave her a mock salute.  
Darcy mimicked his movement “Aye aye!” 

Pepper rolled her eyes, wondering how she ended up looking after two children as her job.


	2. The Kiddy Garden

Tony sat on the floor in the living room of the beach house, a 2 year old Darcy on his lap who was happily watching cartoons on the large flat screen TV. A gaunt, crudely drawn dog wore a mock army uniform and attempted to blend in with the front line, fumbling with a gun in his hand. 

“Daddy, are you a soldier?” She asked, not taking her eyes off the bright colours.   
“No, sweetie.” He shook his head “I’m an engineer. I make weapons for soldiers.”  
“What do the soldiers do?” Darcy rested the back of her head on his chest, crossing her legs beneath her.  
“They save people.” Tony shrugged, deciding that his daughter was too young to be contemplating the implications of war, even if she was a genius. 

“Sir, Darcy, Mr Rhodes is requesting access entrance.” JARVIS announced.   
Tony’s eyes widened and he looked down at Darcy “Don’t let him in just yet.”   
“I’m afraid I already let him in, Sir, following your protocol to grant him entrance when he has alcohol in his possession.” The AI stated “He appears to have a bottle of Scotch.” 

Darcy did a little roll off his lap “Watch’s scotch, Daddy?” She asked, looking up at him.   
“One moment, Peanut.” He scrambled to the front door, but Rhodey was already in the foyer. 

“Tony!” His friend grinned “Where have you been, man? And you haven’t answered your phone all week?”   
“I’ve been a little busy.” Tony said nervously “I’m busy right now, actually.”   
“Don’t tell me you’ve got a girl over.” Rhodey rolls his eyes “I am not dealing with another girl asking for the both of is.” 

At that moment, the sound of tiny feet running across the marble floor filled his ears. 

“Hi.” The little girl grinned, stopping between the two “I’m Darcy!”  
Rhodey looked from Darcy to Tony and back again “This has got to be the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen in your house, Tony.”

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose “Darcy, this is Rhodey. My best friend. Rhodey, this is Darcy.” 

Rhodey crouched down to her height and smiled “Hi there, Darcy. What are you doing here?”   
“Watching Cartoons.” Darcy beamed.

“Darcy is my daughter.” Tony admitted “Her mother didn’t want her. Pepper helps me, nobody else knows so try not to go to the press with it.”   
“You have a daughter?” He straightened up with a grin “This is awesome, Tony. She’s beautiful.”

Tony scooped Darcy up into his arms “I know.” He said proudly “And she’s sharp as a tac too, takes after her Dad.” He looked at her “Darce, Rhodey is a soldier.” 

Darcy’s face lit up and her eyes widened “Do you save people?”   
Rhodey chuckled “A little.” 

“Peanut, how about you go play with JARVIS while I talk to Rhodey.” Tony suggest and set her down. She grinned and scampered off. 

“JARVIS, do you wanna play hide and seek?” Darcy called to the ceiling.   
“Very much so, Darcy. Allow me to ready the bots.” The AI agreed. 

Darcy and JARVIS had formulated their own way to play hide and seek. Tony had built 5 little bots, complete with motion sensors and facial recognition that JARVIS could control and use to find where Darcy was hiding, and would then disperse to their own hiding spots, where Darcy would have to find them

Tony turned to Rhodey looking a little nervous. “Go ahead, tell me I’m an idiot.”   
Rhodey tilted his head “Why would I do that?”   
“Because I got a chick knocked up, because I’m raising a child even though I’m a child myself, because I should have given her to somebody more deserving.”

“That’s not how kids work, man.” Rhodey said softly “That’s your daughter. No logic applies. I know you can take care of her, as long as Pepper is there to take care of you.” 

Tony laughed and ran a hand through his hair “You’re right. But I’m still learning.”   
“We’re all learning. But you’ll get the hang of it soon enough.” 

***

“Darcy? Can you hand me a pen?” Tony asked from his desk. 

Coming up to four years old, Darcy’s newest thing was want to be a perfect mixture of Tony and Pepper. She carried around a little pad all the time with what she wanted to do that day, just like Pepper’s, but insisted on having a desk in the workshop like Tony’s and being given work to do so they could do it together.

She had already gotten the hang of adding and subtracting numbers, due to Tony teaching her as soon as she could count, and had now moved on to simple multiplication. 

Her desk was right in front of his, no gap between them. Darcy handed a pen over to him and when he wrote with it, he discovered it was a blue glitter pen. Tony laughed a little, but used it anyways. 

“Hows the three times table, Princess?” He asked.   
“It’s tough. Can I go back to the twos?” She asked, her eyebrows furrowed a little.   
“Do you know the twos?” Tony looked up at her.   
Darcy beamed proudly and nodded “Off by heart.” 

“Then you don’t need to do them again. You can’t redo the things that are easy.” He pounded the pen at her “You have to push yourself. If it’s hard, you’ve just got to try harder.” 

Her face set into something that he often saw in Pepper; understanding and determination. She nodded and returned to her work. 

She didn’t move for another hour, even when Tony insisted that her pad said it was lego time. As he made her dinner of burgers, she came in holding a stack of bright yellow papers. 

“I did it!” She announced “I even had JARVIS test me.”   
“I can confirm that Darcy does indeed know her three times table off by heart.” JARVIS agreed. 

“Good job, Darce!” Tony swelled with pride and swung her into the air.   
“I did what you said. I pushed.” Darcy clapped.   
“You did, and I am very proud of you.” He set her down on the counter, getting back to frying the onions for dinner

“Does that mean I can go to school now?” She asked hopefully, swinging her legs. 

Tony paused and looked at her. School. He had never thought about it. In his mind, Darcy’s future involved her growing up building things with him and taking over Stark Industries with him and helping him make it something better. He didn’t go to school, and he did just fine. 

Everybody who ever met him would probably disagree, but that didn’t mean he had to listen to them and let his little girl go. 

“School? Who told you about school?” He asked, turning the stove off.   
“Pepper. She said next year I go to the Kiddygarden. And I can make friends.” Darcy explained.  
Tony didn’t bother correcting her, but focused on her ending statement “You have friends.” He narrowed his eyes “You have Pepper, Rhodey, JARVIS, and me.” 

She giggled “JARVIS is a bot, Daddy. And Pepper and Rhodey are grown-ups.”   
He raised an eyebrow at her “Am I not a grown up?”   
“No, you’re my Dad. Pepper says you’re not a grown up.” 

“Pepper says a lot of things.” Tony grumbled “You’re too young for school. And you’re going to be home schooled anyway.”  
“Okay Daddy.” Darcy smiled. 

*** 

“Anthony Stark! You get in here right now!” Pepper called from the living room while he was down in the workshop.   
When he came up, he found Darcy happily writing out her schedule for the day, including events such as ‘Science time with Dad’ or ‘Writing time with Pepper’. Writing time consisted of Darcy writing about her day, while Pepper wrote up Tony’s progress reports to send to the investors. 

Tony didn’t even get a word out before Pepper was yelling at him. 

“What’s this about Darcy not going to school? Are you insane? You can’t tell her stuff like that.” Pepper shouted, waving a hand at the little girl. She had that look about her that she always got when she was mad, where little bit of her hair would slip from her ponytail and fall down the side of her face, and her eyes were far wider than usual. 

“I’m going to homeschool her.” Tony said simply, crossing his arms over his chest “It’s not safe for people to know that I’m her Dad.”   
“Homeschool? She needs to be around other children, Tony.” Pepper sighed “You don’t know the first thing about teaching a child.”   
“I taught her math. You taught her how to read and write.” He defended “She’ll be raised to be an engineer, like me.” 

“Tony. You are the most anti-social person I have ever met.” She told him bluntly.   
He placed a hand on his chest in mock-pain “I am great with people.”   
“No, you’re not. You have no idea how people, work.”   
“What does that have to do with anything?” 

Pepper didn’t respond right away, instead she walked over to Darcy and crouched beside her.

“Darcy?” She said softly “Besides your Dad and I, who is your best friend.”   
Darcy thought for a moment before brightening “JARVIS!”   
Pepper looked at Tony “Her best friend is an AI, Tony. Your daughters best friend is a disembodied voice.”   
“And you’d rather she spend time with children who aren’t at her intellectual level? And have germs and can tell their parents that they know Tony Stark’s love child?” He countered. 

“We can create a cover. She’s a smart girl. She wont tell anybody.”

 

Tony shook his head.”No. Now way. You are not making me do this..” 

**

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this.” Tony grumbled as the car pulled up outside the school.   
Pepper ignored him and turned to Darcy “Do you remember the plan?”   
The little girl, now five years old, nodded “My name is Darcy Lewis. My Dad works for Stark Industries and my Mom passed away when I was a baby. You are my auntie Pep.” 

“Good girl. And how are you going to make friends?” She asked.   
“I am going to introduce myself, and ask if they want to design some rockets.” Darcy smiled. 

Tony snickered, causing Pepper to scowl at him.   
“Did you tell her to say that?” She snapped.   
“Not in so many words.”

 _”Daddy, can we make rockets today?” Darcy asked hopefully when he made her breakfast.  
“Not today, Princess. You’re going to school.” He said, a little bitterly.   
“Can I make rockets at School?” She question, looking around for her pad so she could make some changes to her plans.   
“I don’t know, why don’t you ask your new friends.” _

Pepper smacked him on the arm before turning back to Darcy “You introduce yourself, and ask if they want to play, okay?”   
“Okay!” Darcy nodded.   
“Now, say goodbye to your father. We’ll both be here to pick you up at 3.” 

Tony gathered his daughter up in his arms and held her tight “If you don’t like it there, or the other kids are mean to you, you tell me right away. You won't ever have to go back.” He murmured into her hair. 

“It’s going to be fine.” Pepper assured them both, though she was probably giving more comfort to Tony than Darcy.   
“I love you, Darcy.” He said softly.   
“I love you too, Daddy. “ Darcy smiled up at him “Tell JARVIS that I love him, too.”

 

Tony chuckled and smoothed her hair out of her face “Will do. Have a good day.” He kissed her forehead. 

Pepper took Darcy to the front gates, holding her hand. 

“Okay, Darcy. This is it” She smiled when they got there.   
“Pep, why is Daddy sad?” Darcy asked, genuine concern in her eyes.   
“You’re Daddy is sad because he is going to miss you while you’re at school.” Pepper explained. 

Darcy’s eyes grew wide and misty “Why? Am I not coming back?”   
“No, sweetie. We’re coming to take you home at 3.” Pepper assured her “I promise.” 

The little girl brightened “Okay.” She nodded before skipping off to school. 

*

3 o’clock, on the dot, the bell rang out. Tony sat in the car on the other side of the street, wishing he could be there to greet Darcy at the gate with the rest of the parents. Pepper sat next to him, looking equally eager to get Darcy back. 

They watched as she crossed the road carefully and made a b-line for the car, leaping into Tony’s arms as soon as the door was open.

“Hey, Princess!” He grinned, holding her tight as the car started “How was your day?”   
“It was great! I read a book about rockets and the moon.” Darcy said, bubbling with excitement “And tomorrow I’m going to start the first grade!”

Pepper smiled and patted Darcy’s back “No, Darcy. That’s not how it works. You have to do a whole year of kindergarden before going to first grade.”   
Darcy shook her head “Nuh-uh. Miss Wanders said that because you and Daddy taught me math and reading, I can’t stay. I have to go to 1st grade.” 

Tony barked out a loud laugh and lifted Darcy into the air as much as the low ceiling of the car would allow “My little genius, you’re going to be done with school before you’re even 10!” 

Pepper narrowed her eyes at him “We’ll figure something out.”

 

And they did. Thanks to Peppers refined negotiation skills, they agreed that Darcy would remain in the class with kids her own age, but be given work from the upper years. She still continued to do all her homework at her desk with Tony and spent her weekends with him in the shop, but everyday she would come home with a new story about her friends at school. Darcy would only whisper about her new friends, though, just in case JARVIS got jealous.


	3. Gone (His little) Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tony feels true fear for the first time, is when Darcy is taken from him.

Tony understood true fear one Friday afternoon when he received word that Darcy’s school had been attacked and that a child was taken. 

That child was his daughter. 

A few weeks earlier, Darcy had been in the papers under her pseudonym for being the youngest kid to enter high school, completing her elementary and middle school education by the age of 9. Of course, she had extra teaching from Tony at home to put her ahead, but the article didn’t say that. 

The people that took her wanted to train her, brainwash her into some sort of weapon. They weren't asking for a ransom, because they weren’t going to ever give her back. That’s what made Tony’s stomach turn. 

The thought of never seeing his baby girl again made him sick. He insisted on going to the press, announcing his relation to her and offering to pay a large ransom to get her back, but Pepper told him that doing so would get her killed. 

Rhodey sent out his best search team to get her, saying they should spare no expense and use every means and equipment they had. Pepper even called SHIELD, who said they would do all they could, for which Tony owed them a great debt. 

 

But all Tony could do was sit, and wait. 

He didn’t sleep, he didn’t eat. He tried drinking but that just felt wrong. He didn’t talk to anybody, not even Pepper, not even JARVIS (Who were both constantly telling him that he wasn’t helping himself, and that he was unhealthy). 

By the end of the first week, Tony was beginning to get delirious. Whenever he blinked, he saw Darcy’s face, laughed beside him. In moments of silence, he could have sworn he heard the faint pitter-patter of her feet running across the marble floors.

Once, he dipped into sleep when he body couldn’t take it anymore. That was a mistake. He saw her, being dragged away. just a little girl, scared for her life. And it’s his fault. He taught her to be above everyone, he should have known that making her as smart as him would put a target on her back. Then he saw her staring at him. But not 8 year old Darcy. Little, 4 year old Darcy on her first day of school, standing outside her school gates staring blankly at him. 

“ _Darcy, come here._ ” He crouched down to her height and held out his hand.  
She shook her head “ _I don’t know you._ ”  
“ _I’m your Dad, princess._ ” Tony laughed softly, beckoning her over  
Darcy tilted her head, the little braid in her hair that Pepper did for her hanging to the side “ _Then why didn’t you save me?_ ”

“ _I tried, sweetheart, I really did. But I couldn’t go to the press..They wouldn’t let me._ ” He choked out, inching forward to take her hand. 

But then she was being dragged away again. His little girl, dressed in her brand new uniform, being dragged away kicking and screaming. 

“ _Daddy!_ ” She sobbed “ _Help me!_ ”

He tried to get up to chase her, but he was stuck to the ground. Powerless and immovable, all he could do was watch as the one thing he cared about most, the most important and loved thing in his world, was ripped from him. 

 

When he awoke, Tony decided not to sleep again. 

Pepper found him at the end of the third week sitting by the window in Darcy’s little cushioned spot where she believed she had the best view of the beach. His head was leant against the glass, now fogged by his breath. His eyes were red and misty. His face was grey and worn. She didn’t know for how long he had been sitting there. 

“Tony..” Pepper said softly, though her voice was loud in the quiet room. At the ripe age of twenty eight, Tony looked old now. All because Darcy was gone. But with the news she was about to give, he should be looking 10 years younger. 

“They’ve found her.” 

Tony blinked. He must be hearing things, it wouldn’t be the first time. 

“She’s with SHIELD right now, and demanded to be taken straight home.” Pepper elaborated. 

Tony huffed out a small chuckle. That’s his little girl.

“Tony, say something. She’s really coming back.” 

Tony wouldn’t say a thing. He couldn’t until she was in his arms again. 

“They knew she could build things. They wanted her to build a device that could pick up radio signals from a mile off and listen in on phone calls. She made a prototype and insisted they test it.” A small smile grace Pepper’s lips “But it sent out a sonic scream and deafened everybody in the area. She blocked her ears and ran.”  
Tony let that sink in. She saved herself. She was eight years old, for christ sakes, with the best of the best coming to get her. And she saved her own damn self. 

He smiled for the first time in three weeks, standing up straight before turning to leave the room.

“Where are you going?” Pepper called after him. 

“To shower.” He replied, jogging up the stairs to the bathroom “JARVIS, order Darcy’s favourite takeout and queue up at least 10 disney movies.” 

“My pleasure, Sir.” JARVIS replied, sounding rather delighted for an AI. 

*

Tony waited anxiously in the foyer for Darcy to arrive. He’d showered, shaved, cleaned the place up and had copious amounts of food laid out on the table for her. 

_She better not be hurt_ He thought. 

SHIELD had locked up her captors, so he knew just where to find them. He also knew where to find weapons of mass destruction and the right people to take the fuckers into a desert and blow them to pieces if there was just one scratch on his little girl. 

Pepper opened the door and stepped aside. A SHIELD agent entered first, then Darcy followed. 

Tony sunk to his knees at the sight of her, opening his arms. She threw herself at him, burying her face into his neck. Nobody said anything as Tony’s body began to shake with sobs, holding her tight. 

When he finally calmed himself down enough to pull back and look at her, Darcy smiled at him. 

“You’re tired.” She whispered softly.  
“I am.” He chuckled, wiping his cheeks of tears “I just missed you so much, I couldn’t sleep. I was so worried.” 

“You don’t need to worry, Daddy.” Darcy giggled “I was scared, but I got out.”  
“I know. And I am so proud of you.” Tony grinned, squeezing her a little “But I will never, ever let anything like this happen to you again.” his face shifted into something very serious that nobody had ever really seen before “I promise, I’ll keep you safe. Nobody will ever hurt you again, okay?” 

“Okay.” Darcy nodded firmly.  
“Good” Tony kissed her forehead “Now, Go with Pepper and get something to eat. And say hi to JARVIS, he’s missed you.” 

Darcy beamed and climbed off him before taking Pepper’s hand and going into the living room.

Tony stood up and held his hand out to the agent “Thanks for finding her.”  
“Technically, she found us.” The Agent smiled, shaking Tony’s hand “She broadcasted her location to us. That’s one hell of a girl you’ve got there, Mr Stark.”  
“Yeah, I know.” He smiled and raked his free hand through his hair. “Still, thanks.”

“It was my pleasure.” 

At that moment, Darcy came running from the living room and almost tackled the Agent in a hug.  
“Thank you, Phil.” She mumbled into his suit jacket.  
‘Phil’ laughed sheepishly and patted her head “No problem, Miss. It’s all part of the job.” 

“Well, we’re very grateful. I owe SHIELD a hell of a lot.” Tony shrugged.  
“Throw in some blueprints for that new Stark Phone you’re making, and we’re even.” Phil smiled.  
“Deal.” He nodded. 

*

Pepper found Tony asleep by eight, Darcy curled up in slumber against his chest and surround by empty takeout containers with a cartoon still playing on the large screen before them. She smiled fondly at the two of them. 

“JARVIS, kill the TV and dim the lights.” Pepper ordered quietly.  
“Of course, Miss Potts.” JARVIS responded, doing as he was told.

Tony had both arms wrapped protectively around his daughter, as if he was afraid somebody would take her right from his grasp, even in sleep. 

Darcy was curled against him, her ear against his heartbeat to remind her that her father was right by her side. 

Tony would never stop reminding her that he would always be right by her side, no matter where she was.


	4. Aunt Peggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on all my stories! my laptop is broken so I have to write on my old computer at half the speed. 
> 
> I really like that Darcy Stark headcannon that she would be inspired by Peggy a lot, so i just had to write about it. I also tried to smooth out the nonsense of Darcy's education because it hasn't made sense so far.

“Darce, are you ready?” Tony called from the foyer, checking his watch once again. If she didn’t hurry up, they were going to be late.  
“Almost!” She called back. 

Tony had promised her a long vacation as reward for all the hard work she’d been doing. Her high school education was a bit messy. Seeing as Pepper insisted she was do be around children her own age, Tony finally got his way in that she was to be homeschooled for 2 years, in which Darcy taught herself the average work set for highschoolers. She was then planned to attend a school at 2 years ahead and take all AP classes as well as beginning a college degree in her senior year. 

It wasn’t technically allowed for a degree to be done by somebody still in highschool. However, with a generous donation and a nudge in the right direction from Tony Stark, it could be done. 

During her two years of homeschooling, Tony saw his daughter even less of his daughter than he had when she was at school. She moved her desk from the lab to her own little study and worked through the weekend. 

“She’s a teenager, Tony. Every girl has this.” Pepper sighed when he began to complain about losing his little girl

“Pepper, she’s 11.” Tony whined “She’s going to high school next year, for real this time. I never see her anymore. She wont talk to me.” 

“She has a lot of work to do. Think about it, she’s almost finished with 4 years of education in 2 years all on her own.” She explained, though she was clearly keeping something she was hiding from him. “Just give her some space. She’ll be done in a few weeks.”

“I have. Why is she closing herself off?” He sulked. 

Pepper chewed her lip in consideration before sighing. “She…She’d working hard because she wants to be like you.” 

Tony blinked. Darcy had always wanted to be like him, that was nothing new.

“And?” He raised a brow “She wants to be like you, too.”

“No, it’s different.” Pepper’s shoulders slumped a little bit, a habit that meant she was out of ‘business’ mode and into ‘I care deeply about the Starks’ mode “How old were you when you graduated from college?” 

Tony bristled a little with pride “Which time?”

“The first time, Tony.” She deadpanned. 

“17.” 

“Darcy’s on track to graduate by the time she’s 19.” Pepper said, as though it should be obvious to him what that meant in regards to why Darcy was closed off. 

“Yeah. That’s great.” He frowned “she’s a genius.”

“You don’t get it.” The strawberry blonde tightened her ponytail a little bit as pieces of it slipped out “She’s working herself really hard because she thinks she’ll disappoint you if she’d not on track with you. I explained to her that she’s doing just fine. Better than fine. But she isn’t satisfied until she’s achieved everything you had at her age.” 

“Christ. I’ve messed up.” Tony groaned, showing a hand through his hair. “I’ve tried to be a good dad, but even just being me screws my kid up.”

“You didn’t screw up, Tony.” Pepper assured him “Like I said, she’ll be done in a few weeks. I think you should take her on vacation.”

Tony’s face lit up “We can spend the summer in Bora Bora!”

“Maybe. But I think you should take a stop of in DC first..” she suggested. 

 

So that’s where Tony was going. The day Darcy recieved news that she had passed her SAT's with a perfect score, he booked there flights. A week in DC, then 2 weeks on a small island off the coast of Bora Bora where he could finally spend some time with his little girl. 

His little girl, however, was not so little anymore. At the age of 10, he could no longer lift Darcy into his arms, or sit her on his workbench in the workshop. And she would no longer curl up on his lap while they watched TV together. 

The vacation couldn’t make Darcy small again, it couldn’t turn back time. However, Tony hoped he could reform the bond they once shared before his academic reputation overtook her. 

“Darce. We’ve got a flight to catch.” He called once more. Their bags were already packed and on their way to the airport, so what was taking her so long?

“It’s our jet, Dad. Cool your pants.” Darcy yelled back. Tony’s heart stung a little at the teasing lilt of her voice purely because it had been so long since he had heard it. 

“Yeah. But we’ve got places, to go. People to see.” He replied with a grin “And it’s my jet. I pay for it. I decide when it leaves and it may just be without you on it.”

“Oh, and you’re gunna spend 2 weeks in Bora Bora alone? That’s pretty sad, Dad.” She mocked as she ran into the foyer, a camera case and a backpack full of books in her hand. “also, you haven’t even told me what people we’re going to see.”

“It’s a surprise.” He nudged her a little “Also, don’t sass me. 11 years olds aren’t meant to sass their fathers.” 

“Dad.” Darcy whined “I’m 12 in two days!”

“I know, Peanut.” He kissed the top of her head “You’re growing up too fast. C’mon, let’s go.” 

Happy lifted Darcy’s bag into the trunk of the car. She had said goodbye to Pepper earlier that morning, persuading her to at least spend a few days with them in Bora Bora once they got there. 

“Congratulations on graduating high school, Darcy.” Happy smiled as he opened the door for her. 

“Thanks, Hap.” She grinned back “Are you coming with us to Bora Bora?” 

He chuckled “I don’t think so. I’m going to have a little vacation of my own. But you’re taking JARVIS with you?” 

Darcy nodded and held up her little Stark device. It was as close to anybody to a smart phone at the time, with a touch screen and a wide memory to store music and movies, as when as being controlled by JARVIS. This meant that Darcy could take him with her wherever she went. Tony took solace in the possibility that she was still talking to the AI, even if not him.

“Well, you have a good time. And keep an eye on your Dad for me.” Happy said as they began the short drive to the airport. 

Tony mocked offence “I am the parent here! I’m keeping an eye on her.”

“Yes Sir.” Happy smirked. Darcy giggled. 

The jet was waiting for them; a sleek cushiony thing with minimal seating because not very many people could stand being in a confined space with Tony Stark for very long, much less one soaring over the sea.

“Y’know, I’m really proud of you Darcy.” Tony said once they had taken off. “You’ve worked really hard, and you got what you deserved. And I’m so proud of you.” 

Darcy beamed at he praise, as though that was what she was waiting for. Tony almost winced as he felt as though he was looking at his younger self whenever his father paid him the smallest of compliments. 

“Thanks, Dad. I’m sorry for being so quiet.” She crossed her legs under her “I just wanted to make you proud.” 

Tony sighed “Darcy, I’d be proud of you no matter what. You should still be in middle school and if you were, I’d still be proud.”

Her eyebrows scrunched together “But what about pushing myself?”

“Only push yourself to be the best that _You_ can be. Don’t compare yourself to anybody else.” He smoothed her hair down. 

“But Dad, if I was still in middle school I’d be 7 years behind you! Now I’m only 3.” She chirped. 

“Darcy, do you now why I was so far ahead in school?” Tony sighed. 

“Because you’re a genius. Like me.” Darcy said brightly. 

“No. My dad was a genius.” He corrected “And I was smart, sure. But he always pushed me too hard. And I always wanted to make him proud but I could never please him. And I hated him for it. Do you hate me, Darcy?” 

“No.” she replied quickly, shaking her head “I love you. You’re my dad.”

“Exactly. And I love you. Which is why I would never treat you the way my Dad treated me. And I will always be proud of whatever you do.” Tony said firmly “I may have taught you so read write and count. But all the rest of it is you. And you drive yourself, that what makes you great. And you’re special, not because somebody forced you to be, but because you wanted to be. And that’s why I’m proud of you.” 

Darcy blinked at him, her eyes a little glassy “You’re special, Daddy.”

He chuckled “I am. Sometimes I wish I wasn’t, but I’m glad because I know I can help build a world that’s safe for you to grow up in. I may not be the best Dad in the world, but I’m not the worst. And I just want you to be happy.” 

She leant her head on his shoulder “I am happy.” Darcy turned her face to press her nose into his cheek “and you are the best Dad. I’m lucky so have you.” 

“N’aw you’re just saying that because you’re inheriting billions of dollars off me.” Tony joked before wrapping an arm around her “Don’t you every hole yourself away like that again. This last year had been horrible. I missed you.” 

“I wont, I promise.” She mumbled “Now can you please tell me where we are going?” 

“We are going to Washington DC to visit a very special somebody.” Tony smile. 

Darcy brightened immediately and grinned s wide it looked like her face was going to split in half “Aunt Peggy?” 

He laughed, her happiness as infectious as always “Yes, we are going to see Aunt Peggy.” 

Darcy buzzed with excitement. She loved Peggy dearly, idolised her even. To Darcy, Peggy was the perfect balance between Pepper and Tony, and everything she wanted to be. And she was so beautiful, and smart, and she kissed Captain America. Darcy could barely contain herself the whole flight, even when Tony insisted that she sleep to avoid jet lag.  
Of course, this resulted in Darcy falling asleep before they landed. Tony carried her to the car that he would be driving while some of their bags were driven to Peggy’s. The rest were sent off to Bora Bora. 

She remained asleep the whole time and Tony didn’t have the heart to wake her. It was about 11pm when they arrived anyway so he decided to let her sleep through till the morning. He settled her down in Peggy’s spare room that once belonged to her daughter, pressed a kiss to her head before quietly padding out to see his aunt. 

“I’m sorry we’re so late, Peggy.” He sighed “You shouldn’t have waited up for us.” 

“Nonsense.” Peggy shook her head and smiled widely and him “Come here, stand under the light and let me look at you.” 

Tony did as he was told. Peggy took his face in her hands, rubbing her thumb over his cheek bones. 

“Still the most handsome young man I’ve ever met.” She said softly, patting the side of his face. 

“I’m not young anymore, Pegs. I’m 31.” Tony chuckled. “But I’ve been told I’m still limber.” 

“Hush, you.” Peggy laughed and swatted his arm “Darcy keeps you young.”

“She does.” Tony agreed. 

“How is she?” She asked, taking a seat in her armchair. Peggy gestured to the one across from her for Tony to take a seat, the chair that once belonged to her husband who had died a few years prior. 

“She’s great. I mean, she put a lot of pressure on herself and distanced herself from me.” Tony shrugged “but I told her Id be proud of her no matter what. And we’re cool now.” 

Peggy patted his leg “That’s good. You’re a good father, Tony.”

He scoffed “Not like I had much influence, did I?” 

“Now, I wont say a thing against Howard.” She raised an eyebrow at him “But I will say that your father was a prick. And those were two very different people.” 

Tony nodded “you’re not wrong. So how are you, Pegs?”

“I’m fine.” Peggy waved her hand dismissively. 

“Are you sure?” He frowned “I don’t like having you here in this big house on your own. You’re welcome to come and live in Malibu with Darcy and I. We’d love to have you.” 

“Tony. I have three children. All have provided me with beautiful grandchildren and each visit in turn once a week. I’m hardly ever alone, my dear.” 

Tony smiled “It would be nice to have you around more often though. Pepper’s a great female influence for Darcy, but it never hurts to have more badass women teach her stuff I never could.”

Peggy smiled back “You’re here for a week are you not? I’m sure I can find something to teach her.”

**

Darcy awoke in an unfamiliar room and was confused. “Dad!” She called out. She was supposed to be on a jet on her way to see… “Aunt Peggy!” 

Darcy bolted out of the bed and ran down the stairs to the living room, her small feet slapping against the hard wood floors. “Aunt Peggy!”. 

Peggy turned and grinned “There’s my little star! Hello Darcy.” 

The little girl ran into her arms, wrapping herself around her. Tony leant against the doorframe leading to the kitchen smiling fondly. 

“Peggy! I passed my SAT's!” Darcy announced. 

“I know, Darling. Well done.” Peggy gave her a squeeze before pulling her back to take a look at her “You still have the most beautiful eyes I have seen in a long time. Mostly because of the brain that lies behind them.” 

The little girl beamed “My birthday is tomorrow.” 

“It is. And I have special presents for you.” She pressed a kiss to her forehead “Now go help yourself to some juice and muffins. Then we are going to the museum.”

Darcy did a little jump of excitement “The Smithsonian?” 

Peggy nodded. With that, Darcy zoomed passed her father to the kitchen. Tony laughed. 

“She has your eyes.” Peggy smiled at Tony, who was sipping from a strong cup of coffee. 

“You’re loosing it, Pegs.” He teased “My eyes are brown. Hers are blue or green or something.” 

“It’s not about the colour. She gets that same wide-eyed expression that you get when you’re excited.” She explained. 

“About museums, no less. I’ve raised a nerd.” Tony joked. 

**

The day was filled with Darcy running them from museum to museum in the Smithsonian. They skipped over the art and culture museums, mostly because Darcy was bitter about her lack of artistic ability, no matter how many times Tony told her that it was okay to not be good at everything. 

Peggy enjoyed the natural history museum and the facts Darcy told her about dinosaurs. They spent a lot of time in the National air and space museum, where Tony and Darcy were enthralled by the rockets and planes. Then they finally reached the Captain America Exhibit. 

“He’s very handsome.” Darcy sighed as she looked at the picture of a grinning James ‘Bucky’ Barnes. 

“He was.” Peggy nodded in agreement “And he was the most charming man I had the pleasure to know.” 

“Dad said he was a sleeze.” Tony smirked from under the cap he had tugged low over his eyes to conceal his identity. It was one of the few times he got to be in public with his daughter, he wasn’t going to risk it by getting recognized. 

Peggy laughed softly “Howard would say that about any man more charming than himself.” She quipped “And yes, James could be inappropriate. But he respected me, and he was a good friend. Without him, we would have all quit before we even began.”

They moved along so others could view the picture and came to one of Captain America. He was directing the commando’s, one finger on the map and the other pointing to the compass he was using for reference. In the compass was a picture of Peggy. 

Darcy let out a breath “Peggy. You look beautiful.” She had seen the picture before in history textbooks, but none clear enough to see Peggy’s face. 

“Yes, I was.” The older woman nodded, looking at the picture of her younger self. “Sadly, that was my downfall for a while.” 

Darcy frowned “What? Why?” 

Peggy took a seat on a bench nearby and gestured for Darcy to do the same “Well, When I was younger a lot of people who thought men were better than women. And that because I was beautiful and a woman, I couldn’t be as strong of smart as I was.” 

“But Peggy, you’re the strongest and smartest person ever!” Darcy exclaimed. 

Peggy chuckled “Thank you, Dear. And I proved that in the war. However, when it was over I was back to the start and I had to prove myself all over again. But I did it and I started SHIELD in the process.”

“I like SHIELD, they saved me.” Darcy perked up before deflating “Will people think that I’m not smart because I’m a girl?” 

“Maybe, Darcy.” Peggy wrapped an arm around the little girls shoulders “But if they do, they are stupid and wrong. Everybody is equal. It doesn’t matter what your gender is, or what you look like, or who you love. Everybody deserves respect, do you understand?” 

“I do.” Darcy nodded solemnly. 

“And if anybody tried to tell you any different-“ Tony interjected, taking a seat beside her “You kick ‘em. As hard as you can.” 

“Hush, Anthony.” Peggy admonished with a fond smile “If somebody tells you different, you explain to them why they are wrong. Because some people don’t understand.” She paused “But if they are doing it to be hateful, you may kick them.”

“Don’t let anybody tell you that you can’t do something. If you’re not hurting anybody, it’s fine.” Tony smoothed down her hair. He felt a little hypocritical, seeing as he manufactured weapons of mass destruction, but he had to teach his daughter what was right. “Like I said, I’ll be proud of you no matter what.” 

“Thanks, Dad.” Darcy smiled. “and thank you, Peggy.” 

“My pleasure, Darcy.” 

**

The Returned home sometime before dinner, which Tony was in charge of. Darcy spent the evening looking through Peggy’s old photo albums. She skimmed through the photo’s of Peggy with Steve and Bucky and Howard, but seemed enthralled with those of Peggy in action; training recruits, leading a team, and even in her office at SHIELD. 

Tony was thrilled to see Darcy had found a strong, independent woman to mould herself after as well as Pepper. 

“Peggy, can you do me a huge favour?” Tony asked quietly while she was setting the table. 

“What is it?” Peggy asked. 

Tony shifted on the balls of his feet a little “Can you give Darcy ‘the talk’?” He asked carefully “It’s just…she’s turning 12 tomorrow and…you’re a woman. I feel like you can explain it to her better than I can because I don’t want to give her false information of anything..” 

She smiled “I’d be happy to, Tony. I mean, you very well can’t ask your robot to do it.” 

“His name is JARVIS, Peggy. Darcy loves him.” Tony’s shoulders sagged in relief. 

“Tony, I knew the real Jarvis. While you may have gotten the accent right, your childhood butler had just a little bit more charisma than your AI.” Peggy teased. 

“That’s debatable.” Tony muttered. 

**

Darcy awoke on the day of her birthday when JARVIS began playing ‘Flaming red hair’ from her little device. 

“Happy Birthday, Darcy.” The AI announced, lighting the device up in several different colours “It is 9.30 am. Your father and Aunt have prepared you a birthday breakfast, and Ms Potts is on the line for you.” 

Darcy grinned and picked up the phone, answering Peppers call. 

“Hello, Darcy.” Pepper said, her smile evident in her voice “Happy Birthday, sweetheart.”

“Thanks Pep!” Darcy chirped “I miss you.” 

“I miss you too.” She replied “Did you open your presents?” 

“Not yet, I just woke up.” Darcy pushed her hair, long enough to reach her shoulders and curling wildly, out of her face “But it’ll be great.”

“What are you going to do today?” Pepper asked.

Darcy stood and padded to the door “Um, I think we’re having a movie day.” she told her “And Dad has a surprise for me too.” 

“Well I’m sure it’s going to be great.” Pepper smiled “I hope you have a wonderful day Darcy. I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye Pep. I’ll see you soon.” Darcy hung up and opened the bedroom door to receive her presents. 

Pepper had got her a selection of classic literature, including Pride and Prejudice. Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD sent her a card, with a little note thanking her for staying out of trouble and a congratulations for achieving her GED. Tony had made her a set of headphones, boasting that it was the best sound quality that would ever be made. He had also given her a debit card, which was linked directly to his bank account. 

“Now, Darcy. You know not to buy anything dumb or stupid that will cost a lot of money, okay?” Tony said when she looked it over “I’m giving this to you so you learn to spend money right, and in case of emergency.”

“Okay, Dad.” Darcy nodded. 

“But seriously, we’re rich. So go nuts.” He joked. 

“Can I use it to sponsor a kid, like on TV?” She asked. 

Tony almost melted “Of course you can, Princess.” He kissed he top of her head.

Peggy’s gifts were next. She bought Darcy a fountain pen and a satchel for school, complete with Darcy’s initials on it. As well as a moleskin notebook. 

“I know you do lot of work with your father, and you have a lot of ideas.” Peggy explained “And I want you to write your ideas and thoughts down.”

Peggy’s final present to Darcy was a red lipstick that was suitable for her skin tone. Darcy had spent all of last night talking about how she wished she could be just like Peggy, beautiful and smart and strong all in one.

“Now, I know you’re a bit young for lipstick.” Peggy began “And I don’t think you should wear it everyday. However, when you’re old enough to decide if you want to wear make up in a few years, I want you to have this. I don’t know why, but having red lipstick on made me walk just a little bit taller. It might do the same for you.”

**

Tony’s surprise for Darcy was that he had rented out a whole go-carting circuit for the two of them for the day. Peggy watched and took pictures while father and daughter raced each other around and around until they got dizzy with the speed of it. 

Peggy snapped one final photograph at the end of the day of Tony and Darcy standing next to each other with their hair a mess and wearing matching grins, the only difference between the two being that Darcy’s smile was painted with the perfect red lipstick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you guys like next from the Strarks? The vacation in Bora Bora? Or should I just move on to another section of Darcy's life? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Also, I've got some pretty big plans for this series when Darcy gets older and I'll be working it all together with the canon storyline.


	5. Definitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so half of you wanted the vacation in Bora Bora, but half wanted the next stage. So I compromised and did a vacation, but at a different age of Darcy. I wanted to kind of focus on her growing up and how Tony would deal with it and also her move to college (College Darcy coming up next)

At 16, Darcy was due to start her college degree in electrical engineering at MIT in the fall. Tony insisted on taking her on vacation to St Tropez. 

“Before you get too cool for your old man.” He told her “Or I get too cool for you. You should get a tan before you go to college.” 

Darcy agreed, on the condition that they only spend 10 days there so she could still see her friends and get some studying done. 

 

Tony would be the first to admit that his daughter had grown into a very beautiful young woman, and he was proud of that. However, because he never really get to see her interact with other people in public, Toy never got to see how much other people noticed how beautiful she was. 

Darcy had aired her body worries to Pepper when she was 14, telling her that she wasn’t happy with her large thighs and round stomach, not to mention the alarming rate her breasts were growing at, because she didn’t look like her or Peggy or any of the girls on TV. Pepper merely sat her down and explained that she needn’t worry about looking like anybody else.

“You make your own definition of beautiful, Darcy.” Pepper smiled “You can cut your hair off and wear nothing but plaid, as long as you think it’s beautiful, then it is. It doesn’t matter what size you are, or what size I am. I wear suits all the time, and I feel beautiful in them when I order people around. Just be you, and that will be beautiful.” 

So, by 16, Darcy was confident with her body, wide hips and large breasts included and was in no way afraid to show it off in a bikini when they went on the beach. 

Upon arriving in St Tropez, they went straight to the public beach because Tony was determined to spend time with his daughter in a place that wasn’t sectioned off from the rest of the world. In an attempt to not get recognised, he shaved his legendary beard as that was usually what got him spotted. 

“C’mon, let’s go in the water.” Darcy grinned after just 5 minutes of lying on the sun lounger. 

“Darce, we just got here.” Tony rolled his eyes from behind his aviators “You go without me. I’m not in the mood to be frozen just yet.”

She stuck her tongue out him before walking off to the shore front where the waves crashed into the sand. Darcy let the water rush over her feet and looked into the horizon where a few fishing boats could be seen. 

“Your eyes are the same colour as the sea.” Darcy heard a voice from behind her say, and turned to find a tall girl with dark skin, curly black hair and a vaguely French accent “It’s beautiful, I just thought you should know.” 

Darcy blushed “Oh, thank you.” She smiled before holding out her hand “I’m Darcy.” 

“I’m Sara.” The girl smiled, shaking Darcy’s hand “are you on vacation?” 

“Yeah, with my Dad.” She nodded, shifting on her feet a little and feeling the damp sand mould beneath her toes “I’m going to college in the fall, so we wanted to take a final vacation together just in case.” 

Sara raised an eyebrow at her “College? You look too young.” 

Darcy smiled sheepishly “I kind of am. I’m 16, my birthday was last week.”

“Beautiful and a genius.” She replied “I’m 17, but I’m just average.” 

“Well, you’re gorgeous.” Darcy pointed out “And you’re nice. I’d say that’s more than average.”

 

“Enough for a date?” Sara asked hopefully “Or at least a walk, I’d like to know more about you.” 

“Is it okay if we go later on?” She turned back to Tony, who was watching and listening from his sun lounger “It’s just, my Dad and I just got here and I don’t want to ditch him right away.”

Sara nodded “Of course. Here at 6? I’ll have you back in time for dinner.” 

“Sounds great.” Darcy grinned before turning and walking back to Tony. 

He had his trademark smirk on as she sat down next to him. 

“I let you free for 2 minutes and you’ve already landed yourself a date?” He chuckled. 

“I’m your daughter, what did you expect?” She replied, relaxing back in her seat. 

Tony swallowed thickly, staring out at the sea “So…girls. That’s something you’re into?” 

Darcy was quiet for a moment, which was new for her. She hadn’t spoken to anybody about her sexuality just yet, but now seemed as good a time as any. 

“Yeah.” She nodded, her voice sounding a little more strained than she wanted it to. 

“Just girls? Or…” Tony trailed off. He didn’t want to be one of those fathers who denied his daughter a relationship because, honestly, it would be unjust and more thn a little hypocritical, but he still found it just a bit hard to see his little girl grow up in such a way. 

“Both, generally.” Darcy breathed, her nails scratching nervously at her chair. 

Tony nodded before reaching over and taking her hand, ceasing the scratching “As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”  
Darcy smiled in relief before squeezing his hand and letting go “Thanks Dad.” 

“Now, please tell me you did not turn down that beautiful girl to spend time with me? Because then I might have to disown you.” He smirked. 

She scoffed “No. I’m meeting her back here at 5, but I’ll be back by dinner. I didn’t want to leave you here all alone.”

“That’s sweet.” Tony lifted his sunglasses and perched them on top of his head “But when Pepper gets here, feel free to run off and enjoy yourself, I’ll have company.” 

“So, when are you going to tell Pepper that you’re in love with her?” Darcy said smoothly. 

Tony gave a dry laugh “When exactly did that happen.” 

“Well, I wasn’t there. But I’m going to assume it was when you first laid eyes on her.” Darcy shrugged. 

“Darce. I know Pepper’s like your Mom, and you love her…” Tony sighed “And yes, I love her too. But she doesn’t feel that way about me. It’s complicated, okay?” 

“Okay, Dad.” She smiled “But I’ve seen the girls you get with. None of them are as good as pepper.” 

“Sweetheart, nobody will ever be as good as Pepper.” He smiled.

**

Darcy arrived back from her date at 7, when Tony was doing his best to make dinner. It shouldn’t be as hard as it was, Tony had thought, if he could graduate from college at 17, he could make a damn cabanara. 

Their beach house was at the top of a long flight of stairs, which lead to the pool and patio. Sara and Darcy ascended the staircase, both laughing about one of Darcy’s stories of school. 

“Come meet my Dad.” Darcy said without really thinking about it. It was like she had forgotten everything beyond this vacation as she lead Sara by the hand into the kitchen, or perhaps she thought he really did look unlike himself without his beard. 

“Dad, this is Sara. Sara, this is my Dad.” She said proudly. 

Tony flattened his hair so it hung over his forehead a bit and smiled brightly. “It’s nice to meet you Sara.” he extended his hand for her to shake. 

“And you, Mr Lewis.” Sara responded, no even flinching as she shook his hand “You’ve raised a wonderful daughter.” 

“Eh, she raised herself.” Tony shrugged with a smirk “But I’m awful proud of her nonetheless. Will you be joining us for dinner?”

Sara shook her head “My mother is expecting me back soon for dinner of our own. But thank you nonetheless.”

“Well you’re always welcome.” He nodded. 

“Actually, Dad. I wondered if it would be cool if Sara and I could hang out here tomorrow. You know, use the pool. We could maybe even have a barbecue?” Darcy suggested hopefully. 

“Of course. Pepper will be arriving tomorrow afternoon.” Tony agreed 

“Thank you, Mr Lewis.” Sara grinned

“Please, call me Tony.” He insisted, turning his attention to the pot of pasta boiling on the hob. 

“Tony.” She echoed. “Well, I must be going. It was nice to meet you.” 

“You too.” Tony was thrilled, honestly. He didn’t think he’d ever get the chance to be a father in this sense, reviewing the candidates for her daughters affections “Darcy, show her out.”

 

“Right, C’mon.” Darcy took Sara’s hand and lead her out of the kitchen and down the stairs, throwing a grin over her shoulder to her Dad as she went. 

Through the floor to ceiling windows of the beach house, Tony could see Sara give Darcy a kiss on the cheek, and Darcy pressing a daring kiss to Sara’s lips, which was returned in kind. 

She was Tony’s daughter, after all.

**  
The vacation was a mix of Darcy and Tony doing as many 'Bucket list' activities as they could; scuba diving, surfing, jet skiing and all manner of things. As usual, money was no issue for Tony. 

"Dad, what would you do if it was your last day?" Darcy asked as they watched the sunset from the balcony of their beach house after a day of wind surfing (Though Darcy did take an hour break to have a lunch date with Sara. Tony was happy for the rest, he't not as young as he once was)

"Jesus, Darce. You sure do know how to kill the mood." Tony teased, sipping the beer in his hand. 

"Well you're meant to say something good. Because it's your last day." She shrugged. 

"If it was my last day, I'd do just this." He told her "I'd get you, and I'd take you out for the day." 

"But we hang out all the time." Darcy rolled her eyes with a fond smile "You're meant to tell Pepper that you love her or something." 

"Nah." Tony shook his head "I mean, I'd tell her I love her. Just like I'd tell you I love you. But I wouldn't tell her that I'm _in love with her_ , because she'd just feel guilty and sad, you know? I don't want to make her sad. So I'd tell her as many bad jokes as I could. But then I'd watch a movie with you. Just sit. Because if I don't have much time left, I want to spend it with you."

"What if I'm in college?" Darcy challenged, afraid that if she let it lull she'd get teary. 

"I'd call you, duh." He poked her arm lightly "And I'd talk to you until my last second." 

"God, you're a sap." She joked before giving him a quick hug "I'd want to spend my last day with you too, Dad. Right down to the last second" 

**

When their vacation drew to a close, Darcy had to say goodbye to Sara on the evening of their 9th night. 

“You could come to visit me in France for the weekend.” Sara smiled, her legs dangling in the pool and her hand over Darcy’s. 

“And if you’re ever in America, no matter what state, give me a call.” Darcy smiled back, brushing her thumb over Sara’s knuckles. 

“You going to send the Stark jet to pick me up?” She smirked. 

Darcy froze and her eyes went wide “How did you know?” She muttered. 

“I didn’t at first. But I figured it out.” Sara said proudly “Don’t worry, I wont tell anybody.” 

Darcy laughed nervously “See, now I feel bad. Because I have to tell you that if you do tell anybody, I’ll sue you.” 

Sara laughed right back “Your secrets safe with me, Darcy Stark.” 

**

The day Darcy left for college was the most horrifying day of Tony’s life. Her stuff was boxed up in a truck on it’s way to MIT, and he was going to take the Jet with Darcy there, which would take just over a day. 

“Dad, please tell me you wont be freaking out the entire flight?” Darcy teased as they took off “It’s only college.” 

“College on the other side of the country, Darce.” Tony whined “This is horrible. This is even worse than when Pepper dragged you away to Kinder-garden.” 

“But it’s better than the time I got kidnapped, right?” Darcy joked

He scowled at her “Now is not the best time to bring that up.” Tony ground and closed his eyes “Please try to not get kidnapped in college. Rhodey’s getting old, he’ll be slow to find you.” 

Darcy scoffed “I’ll save myself, thank you very much.” 

Tony gave a small smile “I know you will.” 

“And I’ll text you at least once a day. And Call at least once a week.” She assured him. 

“I’ll be waiting by the phone, kiddo.” Tony pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Darcy was quiet for a moment before she spoke up, her voice soft “Is it okay if you cheer me up now? Because I’m freaking out and I’m going to miss you a lot.”

Tony sighed. He had been so worried about missing her that he didn’t take into account that his 16 year old daughter was going to college 3 years early and she’d probably terrified. “Of course, Darce. C’mere.” He pulled her into a hug. “You’ve got JARVIS on your phone, Pepper and I are just a phonecall away.”

“What if I mess up?” She mumbled into his chest “What if I can’t do it?” 

“You’re allowed to mess up, Darce. You’re young.” Tony soothed “But you try your best, okay? I’ll be proud of you no matter what.”

“I love you, Dad.” Darcy looked up at him with the same eyes that looked up at him when she was just a baby, when the nurse placed her in his arms. When he was a dumb 20 year old, confused and unsure of what to do. When she opened those eyes and looked up at him, he knew he couldn’t get give her up for adoption, and that he would be happy taking care of her for the rest of his life. 

“I love you too, Darcy.” He smoothed down her hair “I know I’ve built a lot of cool stuff, but you are the best thing that I have ever made. Because you made yourself. And you a beautiful, funny, smart, and kind. And I’m proud to be your father.” Tony swallowed the lump in his throat “You are and always will be my greatest achievement.” 

She gave him a teary smile “I’m proud that you’re my dad.” 

Tony sucked in a shaky breath “Okay, we need to stop before I start crying.” He chuckled softly “Promise me you’ll take care of yourself.” 

“I promise.” Darcy nodded “And promise me you’ll let Pepper take care of you.” 

Tony laughed before nodding back at her “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, suggestions are always welcome please let me know what you think!


	6. Supermom: Pepper Potts

Pepper is sitting at her desk (Technically Tony’s desk) in Stark Industries when a piece of paper is slammed down on her desk. 

“50 percent?!” Obadiah Stane roars at her “Tony is leaving 50 percent of SI to his bastard kid?!” 

Pepper looks down at Tony’s will and, sure enough, it states that 50% of the profits made from Stark Industries and control over the company would go to Darcy, 40% to Pepper,and 10% to Obadiah. 

“It would appear that way, yes.” Pepper said flatly, looking over the rest of the will, which also left several pieces of property to Darcy, and two of Howard’s London apartments to Stane, and quite a few sports cars to Pepper “I don’t even drive.” She muttered to herself. 

“She’s done nothing but take money from him!” Obadiah continued to rant “What has she done to deserve this? We dont even know if she’s his!” 

Pepper raised an eyebrow at him “I’d watch what you’re saying if I were you..” 

“Like hell I will!” He seethed “I work my ass off for that man, and all I get is 10% of the company and a place in London?” 

 

“Two places.” Pepper corrected “And 10% of a multimillion dollar company is still a sizeable amount.”

Obadiah scowled and pressed his finger to the will “Change it, or I’ll go to the press.” 

At that, Pepper stood up, crossed the desk and stood toe-to-toe with him “If you breath a word about Darcy to anyone, or do anything to hurt her, I will ruin you in every way possible.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yes.” Pepper growled “And I’m going to let this slide, and give you an extra sports car when Tony kicks it. But if I hear another word from you about this, You’ll need to write your own will.” 

Obadiah took a deep breath, before nodding and turning out of the room. Pepper sighed as he left, before returning to her work. 

However, it was near impossible to concentrate with Obadiah’s words swimming around in her head. It was true, they didn’t know if Darcy was Tony’s daughter, but it was likely that she was if her brains and humour were anything to go by. There was one thing they knew for sure though, Pepper wasn’t Darcy’s mother. 

It was an important thing to remember for Pepper, as she often found herself feeling protective of Darcy in a very maternal way. Tony always said it was a good thing; Darcy needed a strong female influence, and he needed help raising her. 

What nobody knew was that Pepper needed Darcy too, and she missed her terribly while she was at college. That in mind, Pepper picked up the phone and called her. 

“Pep?” Darcy answered through a mouthful of food. Pepper smiled a little.  
“Hello, Darcy.” She greeted “Are you busy?” 

“No, it’s fine.” Darcy swallowed “You got me on my lunch break, how’s it going?” 

“It’s going well. Your Dad isn’t catatonic, if that’s what you mean.” Pepper joked. There was a 4-day period in which Tony sulked too much about his daughter being gone to work, but after a week and plenty of video calls from Darcy, he was back into the swing of things. 

“Good to hear.” Darcy chuckled “And how are you?”   
“I’m okay.” Pepper nodded “It’s pretty quiet here without you, though.” 

“I’m sure you’re happy that you’ve got one less Stark to look after.” She offered 

Pepper swallowed and nodded again, before remembering that Darcy couldn’t see her. Then she remembered that she couldn’t see Darcy, and she missed her. 

“You’re Dad’s enough trouble on his own.” She agreed, then there was a pause “I miss you, Darcy.” 

“I miss you too, Pepper.” Darcy said almost immediately, as if she had been waiting to say it, then it all came out “I feel like I don’t have my safety net without you. Like before when I was worried I would always think ‘it’s okay, I’ll just go talk to Pepper, She’ll help me out.’ But now when I mess up I can’t just go to your office and talk to you because I’m in class and I don’t want to bother you by calling you.” 

“Oh Darcy.” Pepper sighed “I’m sorry you feel that way. I wish I could be there with you, but you know you can call me any time, day or night. I’ll be here.” 

“Please don’t tell Dad that I’m freaking out.” Darcy said quietly “He’ll worry. He thinks I’m doing great at being independant and stuff.” 

“But Darcy, you’re doing just fine.” Pepper smiled “You’re eating, you’re working hard. You’re just homesick, and that’s completely natural.” 

“I’ve made like, two friends. And I spend a lot of time talking to JARVIS.” Darcy groaned “I’m a fucking loser.” 

“You’re not, Darcy.” Pepper said firmly “You just need to get settled in. And you’ll be home for Thanksgiving, then Christmas. It’ll all be fine.” 

“See! This is what I need. I need supermom Pepper Potts to stop me from freaking out.” Darcy grinned. 

Pepper chuckled, a hint of bitterness in her voice “I’m nobodies mom, Darcy.” 

“Sure you are, you’re my Mom.” Darcy said softly “Not biologically, obviously. But you raised me, and you take care of me. And I love you for it.” 

A lump formed in Pepper’s throat and her chest swelled with pride “In that case, I’m proud to be your mom, Darcy. And I love you too.”

“Remember what happened what happened when I was 6, and I got asked by the kids at school why I don’t have a mom?” She reminded her. 

Pepper laughed, wiping her eyes “I remember. You told them that you don’t need a Mom, you have a Pepper.” 

“And I’ll always have a Pepper, right?” 

“Right.” 

*

“Darcy, your father appears to be video calling you.” JARVIS announced from his device in Darcy’s pocket while she was locking lips with one of the Seniors that were visiting for college credits beforehand. He was tall and skinny and shy and was one of the first guys of Darcy’s age that she had seen in months. They had been on a few dates, this being the last as Darcy would be heading back to Malibu for thanksgiving in two weeks.

“Shit.” Darcy mumbled, taking her phone from her jeans “Tell him I’ll be 5 minutes, okay?” 

“As you wish.” JARVIS replied. 

“What the hell is that thing?” The guy, Adam, asked, nodding to her phone. 

“It’s a new app. Really helpful. I have to go.” Darcy babbled before rushing back towards her dorm room. 

“I’ll call you!” Adam called after her. 

Once Darcy was inside her room, Tony’s face was already on her computer. 

“Hey Darcy!” He grinned. 

“Dad, what do you want?” She rolled her eye in fake exasperation. 

“What, a guy can’t miss his little girl and want to see her face?” Tony pouted. 

“I’m coming home in two weeks. You’ll see me then.” Darcy sat in front of the computer, crossing her legs. 

“Not soon enough. My maternal need to have you here is too strong.” Tony announced dramatically “My only child! On the other side of the country!” He clutched his chest “It hurts!” 

Darcy laughed “You’re an idiot.” 

“Yeah. But I’m also paying for your tuition.” He smirked “So, hows school?” 

“It’s great. I’m on track with everything. The teachers are cool.” She nodded “I miss you guys, obviously, but I’ve actually been working on dissecting JARVIS’ response mechanism for my final dissertation. Is that okay?” 

“Sure thing, just don’t include any of the secret stuff.” Tony shrugged “And don’t let your teacher publish it.” 

“Got it.” Darcy nodded “How are you doing Dad?” 

“Surprisingly well, considering you compromised my lab.” He scolded playfully. 

Darcy laughed. Before she left, she had programmes JARVIS to play “500 miles” by the proclaimers every three hours until Tony ate something, and then on repeat after midnight to ensure he would leave the lab and get some sleep. 

“You’re welcome, by the way. I’m keeping you healthy.” Darcy smiled. 

“Are you keeping yourself healthy?” Tony raised an eyebrow at her. 

Darcy rolled her eyes “Don’t act like you haven’t been using JARVIS to track my eating habits.” 

“I won’t even deny it.” He chuckled “Which brings me to the question, why are you eating so much noodles?” 

“It’s cheap and easy.” She shrugged “I miss you guys.” It had become normal, for Darcy to say she missed them each time they spoke, it took the weight out of it all.

“We miss you too, Darce.” Tony smiled “But you’re holding up okay, right?” 

“Right. And look what I got in the mail..” Darcy rummaged through her desk for a moment before bringing up a letter with the SHIELD logo on the top “It’s from Phil Coulson, it’s a job offer as the assistant head of technical development of munitions at SHIELD when I get out of college.” 

Tony blinked “SHIELD are hiring you as head of munitions?” 

“Assistant head.” She corrected. 

 

His eyes hardened and his jaw set “Darcy, you are not working for SHIELD.” 

Darcy shrugged “I dunno, it could be good. I’ll decide-” 

“Darcy Stark.” Tony snapped, interrupting her “You are not working for SHIELD, do you understand me?” 

She crossed her arms “I think it’s my choice, Dad.” 

“There is no way my daughter is going to work for the government, especially SHIELD. They aren’t good people, Darce.” He said firmly. 

“Oh, so you’d rather I be like you? And make nuclear war weapons that are being used to kill innocent people?” Darcy glared back. 

Tony sighed “Look, Darce. War is complicated. My job is complicated. But Stark industries isn’t hurting anybody.” 

“No, they’re just making the tools to hurt people.” She scolded “You know, if you’d had explained to me how you feel about SHIELD instead of flat out telling me what I can and can't do with my life, I would have understood and agreed. Now we’re arguing.”

“Don’t be stubborn about this, Darcy.” Tony groaned “Just trust me on this, please. I know you like Agent Coulson and you want to help people. But there are better ways of doing so.” 

“Didn’t Aunt Peggy set up SHIELD?” Darcy asked. 

Tony swallowed. He couldn’t argue with that “SHIELD isn’t what it used to be. And they don’t actively try to hurt people, you’re right. But times have changed, and a new, more dangerous and morally ambiguous team of people work for SHIELD now. Please, Darcy. Just think about what I’m saying.” 

Darcy stuck her chin out “I will, if I get an apology.” 

“I’m sorry for snapping at you like that.” He muttered. 

She brightened almost immediately “Good. Now I’m going to get back to studying so all my work is done for thanksgiving.” 

“My God, you are terrible at holding grudges.” Tony chuckled. 

“You apologised, what more can be done?” Darcy shrugged “I really have to go. Bye Dad. I love you!” 

“I love you too, Darce.” he grinned before hanging up the video call.

*

The first thing Darcy noticed upon landing in Malibu that is was warmer, much warmer than Massachusetts. She was then too busy being thankful for getting off that god-awful plane and onto solid ground. 

 

Darcy had insisted on flying economy home and having happy pick her up at the airport as to not raise any eyebrows of her friends when she went to the airport with them. It wasn’t too bad, Darcy just drew the short end of the stick and ended up sitting next to a man who couldn’t stop complaining about how bad the flight was, therefore making it terrible and making Darcy miss the comfort of the Stark Jet. 

Happy was waiting for her outside baggage claim with a sign that had ‘Miss Lewis??’ written in block capitals. Darcy spotted him almost immediately and grinned, rushing over. 

“Hey, Hap.” She threw the arm that wasn't holding her bag around him in a hug. 

“Welcome back, Darcy.” He responded warmly before taking her bag “Your father is waiting for you at home, he’s got a very special thanksgiving planned.” 

“I don’t doubt that.” Darcy smiled, following him into the car. 

*

Tony was pacing the foyer as he waited for Darcy to arrive. Hanging above him was a crudely written banner adorned with the words “Welcome home, Darcy!” Written in various colours. 

He heard the car pull up and froze. It had only been 2 months since he saw her last, yet Tony still felt like she would walk through the door looking completely different, despite only talking to her on video call a week ago. 

The doorknob turns and he stares at it. The door opens and Darcy steps in, grinning as she rushes towards him before throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. Tony takes a deep breath and returns his daughter’s embrace. Its only when his cheeks begin to hurt that he realises that he too had been grinning. 

 

She pulls back after a long time and took a long look at him before speaking “Hi, Dad.”

“Hey Darce.” He responded before pressing a kiss to her forehead “Welcome home.”

*

Thanksgiving dinner was a success, mostly because it was made by a professional French Chef that Tony called in. Darcy and Pepper had a moment alone when Pepper returned from work, which Tony could tell they really needed so he just left them to it. Rhodey joined them for dinner, a surprise to Darcy that was well received. They even managed to video call Peggy, who simply gushed about how beautiful and talented Darcy was getting. 

When it came to what they were thankful for, they went around in turns. Rhodey was thankful for Tony’s money, and the food it could buy. Pepper was thankful for having such a strong and determined daughter (And yes, that brought a tear to everyone’s eye). Tony complained that Pepper stole what he was going to say, and jokingly claimed he was thankful for his extremely helpful and studious son, JARVIS. Darcy said she was thankful for her wonderful family, made up of the people gathered today, and all the support and love they had given her over the years. 

“William Shatner or James Dean?” Darcy asked through a mouthful of popcorn late at night long after Pepper and Rhodey had retired to the guest bedrooms. 

“Definitely Shatner.” Tony answered immediately “I’d never pass up the chance to make love to Captain Kirk.” 

Darcy giggled and tossed a rogue kernel at him. 

“Right, it’s time for bed young lady.” He patted her knee “We’ve for 6 fun-packed days ahead of us before you have to go back to school.” 

“We’re staying in the country, right? We aren’t jetting off somewhere weird?” Darcy asked through a yawn, stretching her legs. 

“If you want, we can. Otherwise we’ll stay right here.” Tony shrugged “Whatever you want to do.” 

“What if I want you to buy me alcohol.” She asked jokingly. 

“Whatever you want to do, within the confines of the law.” he corrected. 

Darcy scoffed “As if you’ve never broken the law, Dad.” 

“Doesn’t matter if I have or not, you can’t. And you won't, right?” He raised an eyebrow. 

She nodded “Yep.”

Tony wasn’t going to be under the illusion that Darcy had never drunk, so he continued “If you do, promise me you’ll be safe, okay?” 

Another nod, this time more serious “I promise, Dad.” 

“That’s all I care about.” Tony smiled “And don’t hurt yourself or anybody else.” 

Got it.D” Darcy agreed before standing and stretching some more “Right. I’m going to bed. Night Dad.” 

Tony stood as well “Me too. G’night Kiddo.” he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. It’s great to have you back.” 

“It’s great to be back.” Darcy smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you want next. there will probably be a few more college Darcy ones so I can get more in before I reach the canon storyline to establish their relationship more.


	7. Gradual

It was Christmas in Darcy’s second year of college, when she came home with a bruised cheekbone, that Tony felt real anger. 

It explained why she hadn’t wanted to video called him for the past week, saying she was too busy with school work and would rather text him. 

“Who was it?” He growled, holding her by the shoulders to scan for any other injuries. There was a few scratches on her arms too.

“This guy my friend was dating.” Darcy mumbled, looking at her feet “He was hitting on me at the bar , I told him to back off. He walked me back to my room. Then he tried to kiss me, so I slapped him.” her voice shook “Then he punched me.” 

“And…” Tony knew his daughter well enough to know she wasn’t finished. That wasn’t all the bastard did to her. 

“He tried to…” She trailed off, swallowing thickly before continuing “But JARVIS let off an alarm and some guys from my hall took him away.” 

Tony pulled her close, knowing she needed a moment after retelling what happened to her. Thank God he didn’t get that far, but it must have still be traumatising. 

They stayed silent for a moment, Darcy was the first to speak. 

“I reported it to the Dean. He’s been suspended indefinitely.” Darcy rolled her shoulders little bit to straighten up “I’ve got JARVIS tracking him. If he comes within a mile of me or my friends, I’ll know about it. And so will you.” 

Tony was so very, very proud of his daughter. Of course, she shouldn’t have had to go through that, but boy was she dealing with it well. 

“Good Job, Darce.” He kissed the top of her head “I’m sorry you went through that. But you’re safe now, okay?” 

Darcy nodded. “I know, Dad.” 

"And you know that if you ever need to talk to somebody about it, I'm here and Pepper's here." Tony said, seriously "You're not alone."

"I'm never alone, Dad." She offered him a small, shaky smile. "I'm a Stark." 

Tony was aware that Darcy would never understand how strong she was, to work as hard as she did and face what she does without fear. She was stronger than any Stark had ever been. 

But that didn't stop him from bristling with pride as he said "You're goddamn right." 

*

That night, Tony sat awake in his lab while Darcy slept in her room upstairs. 

“JARVIS?” He asked his computer screen. 

“Yes, Sir?” JARVIS responded. 

“Why didn’t you sound the alarm when Darcy was first hit?” Tony couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed in his AI. “How come you did when she was about to be…” Bile rose in his throat, he couldn’t say it “But not when he first swung at her?” 

“Sir, I am programmed to respond to Darcy’s panic and stress levels.” The AI explained. “When she was fist punched, Darcy displayed the same levels of panic that she does on a daily bases. For example, when she is late for class.” 

Tony breathed out a breath. Of course Darcy wasn’t panicking, the stupid kid. She should have, but she didn’t. 

“From now on, I want to be told whenever Darcy’s panics anywhere about a 4.” Tony sighed. 

“A 4, sir?” JARVIS sounded genuinely confused. 

“Rate it out of 10. If it’s above a 4, tell me.” He ordered

“As you wish, Sir.” 

*

Tony the few days leading up to Christmas in the lab, and for once he wouldn’t let Darcy see what he was working on. 

“It’s a surprise.” He told her whenever she asked.

In the meantime, Pepper took Darcy shopping. Or rather, Darcy dragged Pepper out of her office to go shopping with her. Pepper never could say no to Darcy. 

“So, Pep. Hows SI running?” She asked as they strolled through a high street store. 

“It’s going smoothly.” Pepper nodded “You’re inheritance is intacked.” 

Darcy scoffed “Not like I’ll get it. Dad’ll outlive us all.” 

The strawberry blonde chuckled “You’re not wrong. How’s school?” 

“Good. I just handed in my final dissertation.” Darcy perked. 

Pepper raised an eyebrow “You do realise that you get three years in college?” 

Darcy smirked “What can I say, I’m a Stark.” 

“Indeed you are.” Pepper nodded. 

**  
For Christmas, Tony gave Darcy a tazer that he made himself. 

“Be careful, it’s powerful” He warned “But don’t be afraid to use it.” 

Darcy gave him a smile and a hug in thanks before handing over her gift. It was a little cute that, when turned on, projected photo’s of Darcy, Pepper, Rhodey and Tony over the years onto the nearest surface. 

“When did you make this?” Tony asked, looking it over. 

“I basically have my own lab at school because I finished my theory before everybody else. So I whipped this up in my free time.” Darcy beamed proudly “Do you like it?”

“I love it, Darce.” He grinned back, pulling her into yet another hug. 

Pepper already had a photo of Darcy on her desk, explaining that it was her niece whenever anybody asked. She wished she could brag about her talented daughter, but at least she knew. For Christmas, Darcy bought Pepper a gold plated necklace with a pendant in the shape of a star that opened to show a picture of Darcy. 

“Now you can’t get rid of me.” Darcy grinned. Pepper stopped herself before she got too emotional, but gave her a long hug that lasted until Tony coughed dramatically and demanded attention. 

Tony bought Pepper a new phone, equipped with 10 times the functions of her computer. He also paid full expenses for a luxury spa day for Darcy and Pepper to spend together before she left. 

*

“Miss Lewis? Is Miss Lewis present?” An administrative officer poked her head into the engineering lab. 

The other students pointed to Darcy, who hadn’t even looked up. She was busy tinkering with a magnetic field, projected from a device no bigger than a nail, that was doing nothing but holding a ball of metal in the air while she poked at it, amused. With headphones in, she couldn’t hear a thing. 

“Miss Lewis?” The woman walked over, tapping Darcy on the shoulder. 

She jumped, pulling her headphones out her her ears “Sorry. Crap.” Darcy tucked her ipod into her pocket “I was in the zone. Can I help you?” 

“Well, Miss Lewis. I am here to inform you that you have been awarded summa cum laude in this years graduates..” She grinned. 

“But my class isn’t graduating yet.” Darcy frowned, confused. 

“No, but you will be awarded the honour along with the student at this years graduation, sharing with another fine young man.” The woman handed her an invitation “And there will be a special guest to award you with your degree, as you have been the highest grading student in your field.” 

Darcy raised her eyebrows “Wow. Really? That’s awesome.” She grinned “I gotta call my Dad.” 

The woman nodded “Indeed it is” She shuffled through some papers “Ah yes. I trust your father will be attending? We have no contact for him in your records.” 

Darcy paused “Uh. No. he’s overseas.” She lied “He can’t be contacted by civilians. Special ops. Top secret.” 

“Oh.” She raised her eyebrows “Well I do hope you have somebody there.” 

*

The day of the ceremony arrive. Pepper had flown out, promising Tony, who had been over the moon about his daughter’s achievement, that she would film the whole thing for him. 

She held her camera high, smiling at Darcy who was stood on the side and would be the first to go up. 

But then they announced it. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen. I am proud to introduce; this University’s most successful alumni, previously the holder of the highest GPA in Electronic Engineering until today..” 

“Oh no.” Darcy breathed. 

“Oh God.” Pepper’s eyes widened. 

“Please give a round of applause for Tony Stark!” 

The crowd erupted in cheers, some even gave a standing ovation. Darcy was frozen to the spot as the other students gasped in surprise. 

Tony was grinning from ear to ear as he stepped up to the podium. He sent a quick glance to his daughter, then one at Pepper in the audience. he couldn’t help but find the horrified looks on their faces more than a little amusing. 

“Esteemed guests.” He began “It is my honour to be here to honour the bright young mind of Miss Darcy Lewis. I first hand know how much hard work and dedication it takes to complete the work that she has done, and if I was to be overtaken by anyone, I’m glad it was her.” Tony looked at her, sincerity flashing through his eyes in a private moment just for her, before he returned his attention to the audience “Though I do not know her personally, I can only hope that she is as proud of herself as I am.” Tony wished he could announce to all that this clever young woman was his daughter, and show his pride. But he bit his tongue “Everyone, please give a hand for Darcy Lewis.” 

The crowd erupted in cheers as Darcy stepped up onto the stage, grinning at her father. She wished she could hug him, though they would have plenty of time for that later. Darcy shook the hand of the Den, then her teacher, and then came Tony. He offered her a large grin as he shook her hand, squeezing it lightly. 

“Good Job, kiddo.” Tony beamed, not loud enough for anyone else to hear as he handed her the diploma. 

“Thank you, Mr Stark.” She replied, a teasing lilt to her voice. 

He chuckled letting go of her hand. Darcy was not the distinguished speaker, so she did not give a speech. Instead, she went right to her seat at the side of the stage.

Pepper got a good photo of the two of them on stage. 

*

“Dad!” Darcy yelled when they got back to the malibu house. She and Pepper had travelled separate from Tony, for appearances, and hadn’t spoken since the ceremony. 

Tony stepped out from the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel. 

“Hey, Darce.” he grinned “How’d graduation go?” Tony asked, as if he already didn’t know. 

Darcy didn’t say a word, just took 4 big steps towards him and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Thank you.” She whispered against the side of neck. “They told me that you volunteered to be there.” 

“Well, there was no way I was going to miss my daughters graduation.” Tony said softly, winding his arms around her. 

“I’m so glad you were there.” Despite her initial reaction, Darcy had been overjoyed at her father’s presence, not wanting to go through the important moment of her life without him. 

“I’m glad I was there too.” He smiled, squeezing her gently before pulling back to look her in the eyes “I am so immensely proud of you, Darcy.” Tony smoothed a hand over her hair “You worked so hard, and you did so well.” 

“Thanks, Dad.” Darcy grinned.

At that moment, she was the happiest she had ever been. She had made both her parents proud, and achieved her goals. 

“So,” Tony began, slinging an arm over her shoulder to lead her to the kitchen “What’s next for Darcy Lewis?” 

“Not sure.” Darcy mused “I’m thinking of taking a degree in political science.” 

Tony almost choked on his own breath.


End file.
